Deus ex machina
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Huyendo de un pasado lúgubre, Sakura se encuentra al borde del precipicio. Existen dos caminos; dejar que Sarada se vea envuelta en la maldición de su apellido a causa de los problemas que les provoca ser Uchiha, o tomar la mano de un usurero peligroso. / KakuSaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

 ** _Para Crimela._**

* * *

 _Hay un charco oscuro detrás de ella, camina silenciosa por el aula lóbrega y sus pisadas llenas de sangre pintan el camino que la lleva hasta la luz. El sol de las cinco crea una sombra a los árboles, manchando el asfalto silencioso de la cancha de básquetbol. El viento se atreve a arrastrar consigo hojas carmines y cafés; secas y llenas de pequeños agujeros tan insignificantes como rotundos, bailan al son de la fresca tarde de otoño. Ella llega a la puerta, mira las hojas y las sombras, levanta la vista y no hay sol, no hay nubes, no hay cielo. No hay nada._

…

Sarada llegó a su casa y silenciosa se quitó los zapatos negros. La falda de colegiala estaba gastada y un fleco de hilos colgaba de la punta. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando buscar una manera para ocultar el desperfecto, ya le había subido varios dedos del plisado, pero si seguía así, Sakura tendría que comprarle una falda nueva.

Su concentración se quebró al escuchar pasos arriba, con la ceja levantada alzó la voz.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sarada? Ya bajo.

La morena esperó paciente, sentada en el sofá, doblando la falda para saber su nuevo largo. Casi parecía una minifalda.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Sakura besó a Sarada en la frente al pasar por detrás del respaldo, olía a jabón en polvo y tenía la blusa mojada. Las manos frías que acariciaron su cabello y rozaron la parte posterior de su cuello, le indicaron a su hija que había estado lavando ropa.

—¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

Los ojos verdes de la joven madre se fundieron en vergüenza, y se sacudió el polvo imaginario del pantalón. Controlando el temblor de su voz, se encogió de hombros insegura, casi pidiéndole una disculpa a su hija.

—Hubo recorte de personal… Pero no te preocupes, pronto…

—Mamá —Sarada se arregló las gafas, y suspiró—, si sigues llevando el apellido Uchiha, seguirán corriéndote de todos lados. Necesito una falda nueva, ¿y has visto mis zapatillas deportivas? Necesito otras. No te pido demasiado, pero…

No pudo continuar, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudar a su madre. Quería que al fin conservara un empleo, que se quitara el apellido maldito que las había perseguido desde años atrás. Sakura hacía como si no le importara, como si pagar el alquiler fuera un juego de niños, o si quedarse sin pan fuese a propósito para no engordar.

—Sarada, sé que es difícil, pero tu padre…

Ella negó, haciendo que Sakura callara.

—Todavía puedo subir el dobladillo.

…

Sakura se levantó especialmente temprano. El insomnio la estaba persiguiendo desde hacía varios días. Puso la tetera al fuego y con los cabellos desaliñados en un moño, se dedicó a encerrar con círculos en el periódico los trabajos que podría realizar. El lápiz rojo casi no tenía filo, y Sarada no tenía ningún sacapuntas; ya había tomado la costumbre de afilarlos con una navaja. Pero ella aún no sabía hacerlo bien, la última vez había roto un lápiz intentándolo.

No podía más, tendría que dejar de mentirse a sí misma. No era tonta, sabía que el apellido del que fue su esposo hacía que no pudiese conservar ningún trabajo. También sabía que Sarada estaba al borde de su paciencia, pero era difícil enterrar el pasado. Sobre todo, si eso significaba admitir que Sasuke ya no formaba parte de su presente. Se habían estado mudando de piso en piso, tratando de dejar olvidadas las sombras de la estirpe Uchiha, pero a pesar de perseguir la luz, aquellas tinieblas siempre lograban abrazarlas. Había perdido la cuenta de los numerosos lugares de los que las habían corrido. De aquellos departamentos donde la más sutil manera para anunciarles que no eran bienvenidas era sacando sus cosas en cajas de cartón con olor a orín de gato.

El edificio donde estaban ahora era manejado por una anciana casi senil, lo único que recordaba era la cantidad de dinero que cobraba y la cantidad de dinero que le debían sus inquilinos. No le interesaba quiénes eran, ni qué hacían, sólo le importaba que no martillearan o escucharan música después de las ocho. Sakura no sabía cuánto les duraría el pasar desapercibidas. En cuanto algún imbécil supiera quiénes eran, volvería a encontrar pájaros muertos en la puerta; a recibir cartas de odio, a despertar por la madrugada por estruendosos azotes en la puerta y gritos entremezclados con risas.

La tetera comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la mujer, se sirvió el líquido humeante en una taza desportillada, y se quitó el anillo a la par que la bolsa de té se mojaba y se hundía.

Necesitaba un empleo, antes de que Sarada odiara a su padre. Antes de que la maldición de los Uchiha alcanzara a su hija.

…

La casa de empeño era oscura y parecía más una tienda de antigüedades que otra cosa. Por fuera parecía ser pequeña, pero a medida que Sakura se adentraba en ella, notaba lo espaciosa que en realidad era. Los estantes de madera fina estaban llenos de relojes antiguos, muñecas de porcelana, jarrones caros y algunas joyas más. Las paredes tenían cuadros empolvados, los vidrios de las vitrinas también parecían no haberse sacudido en años, casi se sorprendió de no haber encontrado telarañas. La luz amarillenta de los candelabros se escurría por su cara y por su cuello, creando finas sombras en sus clavículas y su boca. Las cuencas de sus ojos sufrían el mismo destino, y a pesar de ello —de lo aterrador que parecía—, sentía la extraña necesidad de quedarse ahí para siempre. Como si fuera su hogar.

Una voz le encogió el corazón, y se giró para enfrentar al hombre detrás de ella. Los largos cabellos negros caían libres por su espalda y sus hombros; flanqueando su rostro severo y libre de arrugas, aunque parecía mayor. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella como si fuera una intrusa, pero Sakura estaba ocupada grabando en su memoria cada aspecto de él. Su vestimenta era tan simple que contrastaba con la ostentosidad de la casa. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a la de cabellos rosados eran las cicatrices en su cara. Creaban un aspecto de una sonrisa, pero las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia abajo. Se podían adivinar más de ellas, pues en sus brazos las marcas blanquecinas y rosadas hacían diferencias entre la piel morena y ellas. Sakura sabía que había más de ellas debajo de su camisa de algodón color azul marino. Inclusive en su pecho se entreveían algunas. Lo hacían ver amenazador, sin embargo, ella no mostró miedo alguno, aunque su corazón se disparó en respuesta.

—Eres la que viene por el empleo.

—Sí, ¿es usted Kakuzu-sama?

No respondió, se dedicó a mirar a Sakura de arriba abajo. Asintió levemente y luego se viró.

—Vas a limpiar vitrinas y más adelante te daré otras tareas. Si robas, lo descubriré, y no te convendrá. Ahora ponte un delantal. ¿Es esa la mejor ropa que tienes?

Sakura se miró a sí misma, una falda negra con flores rojas estampadas que no había usado en años, y una blusa blanca que se abotonaba por el frente. No era su mejor atuendo, pero se sentía presentable. Se había preparado para una entrevista, no entendía cómo era que el propietario no había preguntado al menos por sus antecedentes penales. Aunque se sentía feliz por haber sido «contratada», no entendía el porqué. Una casa de empeños era un lugar donde debían ser cuidadosos con el personal.

—Kakuzu-sama… Eh, ¿no me hará preguntas?

El hombre se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio que abarcaba la parte de atrás, camuflado por sortilegios y baratijas para la buena suerte, así como otros artilugios en contra del mal de ojo. Sin mirarla, comenzó a escribir cifras.

—No hace falta. Eras la esposa de aquél hombre, Sasuke Uchiha. Te vi en los periódicos, ese cabello no es fácil de olvidar. Hueles a naftalina, no usas mucho maquillaje. Tus zapatos están gastados y luces desesperada. No te atreverás a robar en cuanto conozcas a Hidan. Mientras hagas bien tu trabajo, no me importa lo demás.

Siguió en su tarea, y Sakura miró el cuarto de escobas a su derecha. Sonrió. No le iba a fallar a Sarada.

* * *

¡Hola Crimela! Este fic es todito para ti, sé que te tuve esperando largo rato, pero ya lo tengo aquí. Tenía otra idea original, pero acabé desechándola y escribí esta, que espero que te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado! Te invito a que me des tus teorías sobre el título :D ¡No dudes en dejarme tus opiniones! Siento que mis descripciones de la gente son feas (?) xD pero espero que te hayas imaginado sexy a Kakuzu. (Porque él es sexy) ¡Le dejé los ojos negros! djkkj.

A los demás: gracias por leer esta pareja tan crack y tan genial, ayuden a crecer el KakuSaku xDDD ¡Dejen su comentario! No duden en dejar correcciones o dudas.

No tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo, así que (?) disculpen si hay dedazos. xD ¡Hasta luego! Espero los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El jarrón cayó como si fuese el mismísimo Ícaro bajo los efectos del potente sol. Sakura intentó tomarlo en el aire, pero le resultó imposible, se estrelló y la mujer se tiró al piso para recoger los pedazos intentando no gritar de la impotencia. El jarrón costaba cinco de sus mensualidades y se había tardado tanto buscando empleo, que si lo perdía se iba a sentir como la peor madre del mundo. Además, Kakuzu le había advertido que tuviese cuidado con aquella vitrina. Suficiente tenía con que se la pasara criticando su ropa barata y sus zapatos viejos, como para que ahora se le sumara la torpeza.

A media mañana, Kakuzu llegó con una taza de café negro y un abrigo azul marino. Su departamento quedaba justo arriba del local y Sakura creía que ahí guardaba las cosas más caras, aunque no podía comprobarlo. Él nunca la había invitado a pasar. La bodega estaba llena de joyas y obras de arte, sin embargo, Sakura estaba segura de que él tenía las mejores piezas arriba. A veces sentía miedo de que algún ladrón entrara y la matara para llegar a su objetivo. La seguridad era ridículamente escasa.

—Buenos días, Kakuzu-sama.

—Hm.

No pasaron quince minutos cuando el hombre dejó de escribir cuentas y miró el estante, notando el jarrón faltante.

—Lo rompiste.

—Sí, lo siento. Yo… no tuve el suficiente cuidado, ¡pero puedo pagarlo! Podría descontarlo de mi paga…

Kakuzu emitió un largo suspiro, y Sakura no sabía si sentirse amenazada o no. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle en cuanto el hombre clavó sus fríos orbes negros sobre ella.

—No es suficiente castigo —murmuró levantándose—. ¿Acaso crees que puedes romper lo que sea y salir bien librada? ¿Qué te asegura que no te puedo despedir?

—Nada me lo asegura, p… pero he trabajado duro, usted lo sabe. Por favor, Sarada necesita ropa, y…

—Cállate, no me interesa tu hija. Vuelve al trabajo.

Los artilugios colgados del techo sonaron al moverse con el viento. Sakura se mordió la lengua y siguió limpiando lo que le faltaba. Consciente de que su estabilidad recién adquirida pendía de un hilo, hizo todos sus deberes al pie de la letra, sin dejar rastros de polvo en el lugar.

Para completar sus turnos, Kakuzu le había dicho que además de limpiar debía recibir a quienes llegaran y en caso de que fuera necesario, entretenerlos hasta que él estuviera libre, les daba los papeles que debían rellenar y despedía a quienes llevaban artículos electrónicos, pues el pelinegro no empeñaba ese tipo de cosas, decía que en caso de hacerlo, le darían un aspecto barato a su tienda. Sakura hacía café todos los días y compraba galletas. Guardaba cada ticket y entregaba cada centavo de cambio a su jefe. Kakuzu le había advertido de que cada comprobante faltante lo descontaría de su sueldo. Casi nunca le sobraba tiempo, pero se sentía bien e incluso se divertía. Y Sarada parecía más tranquila.

Al final del día, se despidió de Kakuzu, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la jornada laboral, a pesar de que en el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí él la regañaba o le pedía que hiciera cosas adicionales. Como era de esperarse, él no respondió. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura creyó verlo sonreír.

…

La sala se llenaba con la voz monótona y aburrida del noticiero hablando sobre asesinatos en el centro. Sakura se encontraba recostada en el sofá, al borde del sueño, cuando de pronto tres golpeteos en la puerta la hicieron despertar. Frotándose los párpados, preguntó quién era a media voz.

—Tengo un mensaje de Kakuzu para Sakura Haruno.

Abrió tan pronto como pudo, pensando en que era demasiado tarde para enviar un mensajero, pero Kakuzu le había dejado bien en claro que al aceptar el empleo su tiempo completo le pertenecía; a pesar de que casi nunca la molestaba después de las seis de la tarde. Sujetando su bata sin correas con las manos, se sorprendió al ver a un joven de cabello plateado sonriéndole desde el otro extremo del pasillo. La luz ámbar tintineante de la bombilla vieja, sus ropas negras y su estructura muscular lo hacían ver extremadamente peligroso. Un colgante pendía de su cuello; era una figura de un triángulo encerrado en un círculo. Sakura jamás lo había visto, pero supo quién era al instante.

—Hidan…

—Debo llevarte conmigo. Mueve el culo.

—Es demasiado tarde —protestó sin pensarlo, sintiendo escalofríos.

—Mira, perrita. Sé que tienes una preciosa hija. ¿Tiene quince años? ¿Eh? Es una buena edad. Ya es toda una señorita, ¿verdad? Ya puede tener novio…

La voz burlona de Hidan se derramaba como aceite caliente sobre la piel de Sakura, quien reaccionó al instante cerrando el departamento tras de sí. Hidan asintió en aprobación y la empujó con los dedos hacia abajo por la escalera. Al llegar al final, Sakura recordó que no se había cambiado de ropa, ni traía sus llaves. Pero era más importante que Sarada estuviera segura.

Al subir al auto de Hidan, Sakura notó que había dos hombres en la parte posterior. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Hidan no sintió la misma necesidad de quedarse callado y entre blasfemias y risotadas, le pidió a Sakura que hablara más.

—Vamos, di algo. El cabrón de Kakuzu no quiso decirme qué quiere de ti. ¿Eres su nueva putita?

Los hombres se rieron, Sakura con la vista fija al frente veía los autos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Hidan no se preocupaba por la velocidad y se pasaba las señales de auto cada que podía.

—¡Habla, maldita perra! —gritó asustando a la de cabello rosa.

—Soy su asistente —dijo de manera inmediata, temblando y furiosa por no poder golpearlo.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y por qué mierdas quiere que te lleve? Nunca hemos llevado chicas… Al menos no mujeres tan bellas como tú. ¿Quiere cogerte nada más? ¿O qué?

—Es el premio al empleado del mes —dijo una irritante voz desde atrás, causando otro estruendo de risas.

—No sé para qué me quiere —se sinceró, esperando que el lugar quedara cerca. Al menos cerca de Kakuzu no se sentiría tan amenazada.

Hidan volvió a reírse y desvió su camino de la autopista hacia un camino empedrado. La luz de los faros no le dejaba a Sakura ver más allá de tres metros, escuchaba los sonidos nocturnos del bosque, las hojas secas quebrándose ante el paso del automóvil, y el corazón retumbándole en el pecho como muestra clave de que se había metido en problemas. Al llegar a un granero de color azul deslavado se detuvieron en seco. Hidan salió y los hombres le imitaron. Sakura llegó a sentir más curiosidad que miedo; entre los murmullos de los varones, se abrió paso hasta la puerta, donde Kakuzu ya los esperaba con los brazos cruzados. El segundero del reloj se escuchaba potente y Sakura quería tomarlo del brazo. Resistió el impulso de sus dedos, y aguardó a que le dijera algo.

—Entren.

En el centro del lugar, había un hombre con la boca llena de sangre y múltiples heridas en el cuerpo. Un hombre rubio y de cabello largo se reía mientras en el suelo el otro agonizaba. Sentado a la derecha, un hombre con cicatrices en la parte derecha de su cara observaba en silencio. Sakura quiso correr a socorrer al herido y al mismo tiempo robarse el auto y escapar, pero se quedó congelada en su sitio, haciendo que Hidan la empujara al pasar.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó el rubio, limpiándose los nudillos con un trapo blanco.

—Es la nueva médico.

—¿Qué?

La mujer sorprendida veía a Kakuzu con la boca abierta. Él optó por cerrar los ojos y encender un cigarrillo.

—Te he investigado. No entregaste tu tesis y por lo tanto, no terminaste tu carrera, pero estoy seguro de que tienes todo el conocimiento debajo de esos estúpidos cabellos rosas. Ahora, si no quieres que te despida, harás este trabajo extra. Ese jarrón no sólo era caro, también era irremplazable. En otras palabras; o haces lo que te digo, o vuelves a mendigar para que tu hija pueda comer.

—Esto… esto es ilegal. ¡Voy a denunciarte! No sé de qué se trata, pero estoy bastante segura de que…

—¿Y qué si es ilegal? —preguntó Hidan alzando las cejas con una sonrisa amplia en la boca— ¡Este bastardo no pagó a tiempo! Jashin no tiene piedad. No tiene piedad ante basuras como esta…

Hidan siguió murmurando maldiciones mientras aplastaba la cabeza del hombre inconsciente con el pie.

—Estás perdida —dijo el joven de la cara cicatrizada—, no tienes oportunidad de salir de esto.

Con la mente marchando al ritmo de una locomotora, Sakura empezó a hacer múltiples conclusiones de cómo podría resultar. Si renunciaba, de nuevo tendría que buscar trabajo. Kakuzu no sólo le pagaba bien, también le resultaba placentero a pesar de los críticas de su jefe. Además de que parecían sicarios profesionales. Recordó de manera nítida la escena de Hidan fuera de su departamento, hablando sobre Sarada en un tono nada agradable. Tendrían que mudarse de nuevo y volver a empezar, sin dinero, sin contactos.

Pero si aceptaba… Quizá las cosas no resultaran tan mal.

—Tengo… condiciones —dijo con las cejas bastante juntas, apretando los puños.

Nadie la interrumpió mientras enumeraba las oraciones. No quería que Sarada se viera involucrada de ninguna manera, ni haría nada además de curar a los pobres desgraciados que —al parecer— no habían pagado sus deudas a tiempo.

—Empieza a curarlo de una buena vez. Si se muere, no podrá pagarme. —sentenció Kakuzu mientras se daba la vuelta y salía.

Sakura lo tomó como un trato hecho.

* * *

Hola :D

Tarde —como siempre—, pero seguro. Ahora hay más gente de Akatsuki en la historia, pero no se emocionen porque realmente no importan demasiado a largo plazo (?), o al menos no tengo nada planeado para ellos. Sólo para Hidan *inserte corazones*. Espero que este capítulo les guste, y Crim, ojalá que haya valido la pena la larga espera, y aunque por ahora no nos adentremos mucho en el romance askjksdk, lo habrá. Muy duro y muy fuerte. XD

Bueno, es todo por ahora. Dejen sus reviews, hasta luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Con la lluvia calándole los huesos, Sarada miraba fijamente el aparador de una zapatería. Sus ojos tenían el aspecto de un demonio que soñaba; las pupilas azabaches tomaban un color rojizo por culpa de las luces en la ciudad alzadas sobre anuncios y semáforos. El sonido era inexistente en su cabeza, no sentía sus cabellos cortos pegados a su nuca, ni era consciente de sus labios rosados que temblaban entreabiertos. Las personas que pasaban junto a ella con paraguas y botas, especulaban que la joven se sentía atraída por el par de zapatillas deportivas blancas expuestas en la parte más alta, pero Sarada sólo miraba el cristal sin parpadear; aterrada, confundida y curiosa.

Al ser empujada por una mujer apurada, la pelinegra regresó a su realidad. Emitió un duro suspiro y comenzó a correr a su casa llorando. El vidrio le había gastado una buena broma. Pensó que había visto a su padre, cuando en realidad sólo se estaba mirando a sí misma.

…

Sakura y Sarada tomaban café por la mañana. Era aún temprano y disfrutaban de su desayuno antes de irse de casa; una al trabajo y la otra a la escuela. Sakura parecía más retraída de lo normal, mirando las migajas de pan en la mesa sin prestar atención a las noticias.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

Sarada rió y sacudió la cabeza con una mirada suspicaz. Jamás había visto a su madre así, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría tratarse.

—¿Estás enamorada?

—¿Qué? —preguntó entre risas, con las cejas muy alzadas— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Estás distraída…

Sakura calló y comenzó a jugar con el alambre del pan de molde.

—No estoy enamorada, pero soñé algo muy extraño. No me juzgues —advirtió preparándose para contarle el sueño—. Soñé que besaba a mi jefe.

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¡Cuéntame bien!

—Nada, sólo nos besábamos en la bodega. Realmente no sé por qué soñé eso, nunca lo he visto de esa manera.

—¿Es guapo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Es… bien, podría decirse que es atractivo. Tiene entre cincuenta, cincuenta y cinco… No importa.

—Uh, así que te gustan mayores, ¿eh? Vamos, mamá. Si soñaste eso, debe haber algo entre ustedes.

—No hay nada, creo que soñé eso porque ayer me tocó de una manera extraña… De una manera de la que no me habían tocado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Fue acoso sexual? —preguntó precavida.

—¡No! Sucede que estaba en su camino, y para poder pasar, puso su mano en mi cadera. Se sintió extraño, pero no fue acoso ni creo que él lo haya hecho con esa intención. Es demasiado asexual, sólo le importa el dinero.

Un cómodo silencio sobrevino después de ello, Sarada bebió café antes de volver a hablar.

—Está bien si te gusta, o si te llega a gustar. Podrías conquistarlo, eres tan joven aún… Sólo tienes treinta y siete años y él parece un buen tipo. Incluso me gustaría tomar ese trabajo de medio tiempo que dijiste que estaba vacante. El de las entregas.

—¡No!

Sakura recordó en este instante el por qué no podía confiar al cien por ciento en su jefe. La razón por la cual no podía pensar en él como amigo o amante —la idea de pensar en él como amante seguía lejana, sólo en sueños—. Era peligroso, un usurero capaz de destrozar dentaduras y quebrar huesos por no recibir sus pagos a tiempo. Y sabía que había algo detrás de todas esas cicatrices, estaba segura de que ella no tenía todo el conocimiento sobre los movimientos de Kakuzu y sus hombres. Sospechaba miles de cosas, pero le temía a lo que pudiese encontrar debajo de la punta del iceberg. Sobre todo de Hidan, a quien se le encargaban trabajos especiales con información sellada y un encendedor para quemar las evidencias. No quería que Sarada se involucrara con Kakuzu, no quería que se conocieran jamás.

—Sarada, no puedes trabajar para Kakuzu-sama, es muy peligroso.

—Mamá, por Dios, no seas extremista. Además necesitamos ahorrar, no debemos acostumbrarnos a la buena suerte. Si consigo este empleo, podré comprar cosas que necesite para la escuela. Incluso podríamos darnos un gusto de vez en cuando, como ir al cine o a pasear por ahí.

La mirada suplicante de Sarada le estrujó el pecho a Sakura, quien negó mientras recogía las tazas y se disponía a lavarlas.

—Sarada, no me gustaría que trabajaras ahí, puedes conseguir un empleo en una cafetería, o en otro lugar, no lo sé. Pero ahí no, Kakuzu-sama es… demasiado estricto y pesado, no quiero que te cargues de trabajo. Además, que el empleo sólo sea de entregas no significa que no sea peligroso. Pueden atropellarte, o asaltarte, ¡o violarte! —se santiguó al pensar cualquiera de esas opciones— No me agrada la idea. ¡Y no es buena suerte! Es retribución.

—Como sea. Apúrate.

—¿Hm?

—Quedaste en que nos iríamos juntas, para que te informaras de la excursión.

—Cierto. —recordó Sakura.

…

Mentiría si dijese que no se reconocía a sí misma, pues lo que había hecho era tan sólo un efecto colateral de toda la rabia acumulada dentro de sí. Las manos le temblaban, una extraña sensación placentera le fundió los sesos. Sarada ya no estaba con ella, había entrado a su clase veinte segundos antes de que arremetiera contra un padre de familia que había mascullado insultos para su hija y su apellido. Le encajó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y cuando el hombre estuvo en el suelo, le encestó un par de puños más en las costillas. Las personas que estaban cerca la habían detenido, y el hombre sorprendido no pudo hacer más que levantarse y mirarla enfadado. Mientras alguien llamaba a la policía, Sakura se dirigió a un teléfono público, siendo escoltada por un par de hombres para que no escapara. Marcó el teléfono de la tienda con los dedos trémulos, pensando en los posibles escenarios que le depararía la vida. No sabía qué diablos haría si el hombre presentaba cargos.

—Kakuzu-sama, llegaré tarde al trabajo —esperó un momento, aclarándose la voz—, acabo de golpear a un hombre frente a la escuela de mi hija y llamarán a la policía.

Kakuzu sólo contestó una pequeña oración y después colgó.

Cuando llegó el auto policial, Sakura comprendió la frase. Al volante se encontraba el joven de las cicatrices en la cara que había visto aquella noche cuando aceptó ser la médico de ese grupo extraño de matones, mientras su compañero era un hombre pelirrojo al cual no conocía.

—Suban —dijo el de cabello azabache, mostrando su placa al hombre golpeado, apenas miró a Sakura cuando entró al auto.

…

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kakuzu con los ojos cerrados y un cigarrillo en la boca.

La mujer no supo responder. Aún se sentía confundida. Si Kakuzu tenía conexiones en la policía o no, aquello no le explicaba por qué la había salvado, ¿qué significaba lo que acababan de hacer? Sakura estaba segura de que no era algo legal y definitivamente, sus actos tendrían fuertes represalias. Podrían incluso suspender a su hija de la escuela.

—Creo que tus empleados amenazaron al hombre, el de las cicatri…

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber por qué mierda golpeaste a ese hombre y tuve que mandar a Obito para salvarte el culo.

Sakura calló y luego sacudió la cabeza, bajando la mirada, sintiendo que lo había decepcionado de una u otra forma.

—Fui a la escuela de Sarada para revisar los precios y el itinerario de una excursión a la que quiere asistir. Luego de que ella entrara a clase, él empezó a decir que Sarada no merecía existir, que era una maldición para quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Iba a empezar a hablar mal sobre Sasuke cuando lo golpeé.

El humo del cigarrillo llegó a la cara de Sakura en medio de todos los amuletos de la buena suerte. Kakuzu abrió los ojos y se erigió para mirarla frente a frente.

—No puedo permitir que tu nombre se manche más. En este negocio, es necesario mantener un bajo perfil. Así que dejarás de hacer este tipo de estupideces. No me importa lo que digan sobre ti o tu familia, callarás, bajarás la cabeza, y si de verdad te molestan las habladurías, le dirás a Hidan. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura se abrieron más en mención del religioso. Asintió confundida.

—¿Tienes abogado? Necesito que te asesore para que firmes un acuerdo. O si deseas firmarlo ahora mismo, mejor dímelo ya para no perder tiempo.

La mención del abogado hizo que a Sakura se le erizara la piel. Hacía muchísimo que no veía a Naruto, y ese distanciamiento fue hecho a propósito. No soportaba mirarlo, le daba vergüenza hacerlo.

—Puedo firmarlo sin asesoría.

—Eres una gatita con suerte —interrumpió Hidan entrando al lugar.

Sakura bufó y apretó el brazo de Kakuzu, esperando que el prestamista le dijese a Hidan que dejara de llamarle por ese apodo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kakuzu ignorando la mirada de queja que le dirigió Sakura y dándole los papeles que debería firmar en el acto.

—Está listo. No levantará cargos aunque le rompió la mandíbula. Me parece que Jashin comienza a protegerla.

Hidan comenzó a hablar de su religión, diciendo maldiciones y groserías como era su costumbre. Sakura tomó la lista de compras que Kakuzu le dejó en el bolsillo de su delantal, y salió para no retrasarse más. No vio a Sarada que caminaba al otro extremo de la calle, la Uchiha entró a la tienda cuando su madre ya se había alejado.

—Buenas tardes, Kakuzu-sama.

Hidan se calló y rió divertido. Kakuzu no dijo nada al anclar su mirada en ella.

—Soy la hija de su asistente, me llamo Sarada Haruno. Vengo por el empleo de repartidora —resumió acercándose a ambos, mirando de reojo los estantes y las muñecas de porcelana al fondo de la tienda.

—Creí que tu apellido era Uchiha —dijo Kakuzu apagando su pitillo.

—No suelo utilizar el apellido de mi padre —explicó sin más detalles.

—¿Uchiha? —preguntó Hidan inclinando su pesado cuerpo para estar a la altura de Sarada.

—Te veré luego, Hidan.

—Como sea —dijo el de cabello plateado para salir a paso lento.

Sarada siguió en silencio, esperando que Kakuzu le dijera algo más. Sin embargo, él sólo la observaba, prestando atención sobria a su cabello y sus zapatos.

—El trabajo consiste en entregar café, mensajes, tarjetas y algunas veces también mercancía. Irás en bicicleta a lugares muy específicos, no podrás detenerte en ningún lugar, ni tomarte el café, mucho menos perder la mercancía. Si lo haces, no sólo te despediría, tu madre saldría afectada. Trabajarás cuatro días a la semana. Eres fácil de ignorar.

Sarada no sabía si eso último había sido dicho como un cumplido o no, ni el por qué lo había dicho. Se conformó con asentir.

—Mi madre no quería que tomara el empleo, así que si ella le pide que me despida; no lo haga por favor. Ya soy suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones, ¿no es así? Ella cree que debe trabajar sola, pero ambas podemos contribuir, y ella cuando iba a la escuela hacía lo mismo, trabajaba para ayudar a sus padres.

Calló por unos momentos, esperando recibir respuesta.

— Ahora veo porqué mi madre dice que es atractivo —añadió esperando romper el hielo.

—Vete. Hablas demasiado.

Sarada sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias, Kakuzu-sama, no le fallaré.

Kakuzu la ignoró, empezando a escribir cifras en su gran libro. Sarada salió, esperando no haber hablado de más, y a los pocos minutos llegó Sakura. Al cruzar miradas, ella le sonrió, él volvió a sus cuentas.

 _Mujeres._

Estaba seguro de que Sakura le reclamaría, sin embargo, había un vacío en las condiciones que le había dado para ser la médico, y él lo aprovecharía.

…

La lluvia no cesaba, Sakura miraba desde la comodidad de la tienda a las gotas estamparse sobre el vidrio caro. Hacía media hora que debió retirarse.

—Es hora de que te vayas —apuntó Kakuzu, moviendo de manera circular su taza de café.

—Está lloviendo, ¿pretende que me vaya así? Faltaría al trabajo si me enfermo.

Un timbre de voz cantarín fue el utilizó en su última oración, sabiendo que lo molestaría. Kakuzu no añadió nada más y encendió otro cigarrillo.

—No debería fumar.

—Hm.

—¿Sabía que…?

—En lugar de hablar, deberías usar esa boca para otras cosas.

Sakura se giró justo en el momento que Kakuzu la estampaba contra la pared, desabrochando su pantalón.

De pronto, la mujer despertó. La lluvia sonaba contra su ventana. Con la respiración agitada, apretó las piernas.

 _Este sueño no se lo contaré a Sarada._

* * *

¡Hola! Una rápida actualización, muchos diálogos... en fin. Necesitaba subirlo. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, apareció el nombre de Naruto por ahí, Sakura rompió una mandíbula, vimos de nuevo a Obito, Hidan sigue siendo jashinista, Sarada trabajará para Kakuzu y Sakura aún no lo sabe... ¿Qué creen que ocurra? Más importante, ¿qué creen que haya pasado con Sasuke? Por favor, no se olviden de Sasuke. El romance avanza lento, muuuy lento. Así es en la vida real, que nadie los engañe. XD

¿No les ha pasado que de repente sueñan algo sobre una persona y después del sueño ya no lo ven de la misma manera? A mí sí, muchas veces. Muchas. Cuéntenme en su review sus impresiones del capítulo, y si ven un error o cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme. Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Sarada no se mueve. Lo ve entrar y caminar hacia ella con la vista nublada. Lleva una pistola y la camisa manchada de sangre, su cabello azabache le tapa parte de la cara pero sabe que es él. Traga duro al mirarlo acercarse. Sus pisadas retumban en el aula. Llega hasta ella y le acaricia la frente; sus dedos fríos hacen que Sarada tirite enferma de pavor. Sin una palabra, le apunta al cráneo y ella cierra los párpados; una lágrima recorre su mejilla._

 _Jamás se ha sentido tan sola._

…

El cielo estaba despejado y hacía calor. Sasuke se protegía de los inclementes rayos del sol bajo un cerezo. Leía un pesado libro titulado Derecho Romano y escribía notas en un block tamaño bolsillo. Las risas de los demás estudiantes pasaban desapercibidas para él, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta cuando un par de personas se acercaron a su improvisada área de estudio. Les miró por encima del libro, e intentó ignorarlos cuando notó que querían hablarle. O al menos, ella quería conversar, el rubio parecía reacio a hacerlo.

—Sakura-chan, no me gusta su aura.

—¡Anda, no pongas excusas!

A Sasuke le molestó la interrupción y los gritos que pegaban al pelear. Mordió el bolígrafo pensando en irse en cuanto recogiera sus cosas.

—¡Oye! Bienvenido al campus, es tu primer día, ¿cierto? Yo soy Sakura Haruno, estudio medicina. Y este es mi amigo Naruto.

Sakura tenía un peculiar cabello rosado y hablaba demasiado, le perturbó en cierta manera que supiera que era su primer día, después de todo, era una escuela grande y no es como si la joven conociera a todos. Lo dudaba. Sin embargo, también tenía en cuenta que su apellido era famoso. Era posible que le hablaran por morbo.

Naruto le miraba con desconfianza y con las cejas juntas, Sasuke reconoció el libro que el joven cargaba en la mano derecha.

—Así que, ¿tomamos una clase juntos?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Al parecer le había ofendido la pregunta.

—Tomamos mil clases juntos, bastardo. ¡Me has puesto en ridículo todo el día! ¡Eres un engreído, 'ttebayo, no mereces ser mi amigo! ¡Sakura-chan, vámonos!

Sasuke alzó una ceja y luego se encogió de hombros, no solía prestar atención a su alrededor, tampoco le interesaba hacer amigos. No era la primera vez que le ofendían sin conocerlo y realmente no le importaba. Sakura, por otro lado, se veía disgustada. Le sonrió y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas.

—Naruto es un poco difícil —excusó tomándolo del brazo para que no se marchara. El rubio era mucho más alto y fuerte, pero aun así se mantuvo en su lugar.

—¡No pienso pedir disculpas!

—¡Cállate, pareces un niño! —le dijo dándole un coscorrón— Tú mismo dijiste que querías ser su amigo.

—Eso fue antes de saber que era un pedante. Y un bastardo.

—¡Naruto! —advirtió la mujer apretándole el brazo.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose cómo es que el tal Naruto quería ser su amigo sin conocerlo. Parecía ser un tipo extraño e hiperactivo. No le apetecía formar amistad con ellos; tener compañeros era un desperdicio de tiempo.

—Ya te recuerdo. Eres un idiota. Dudo que puedas graduarte, no serás un buen abogado.

Naruto estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo. Sakura tenía buenos reflejos.

Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y rivales. Sasuke descubrió que el padrino de Naruto —quien formaba parte del área administrativa de la escuela— le había hablado sobre él y sobre su familia, por lo que Naruto quiso conocerlo. El rubio siempre sufrió por ser un marginado y sentía empatía cuando se trataba de esas cosas, personas como él. Tenía un buen corazón. Sakura, por otra parte, se enamoró de Sasuke casi sin querer, pues él nunca había dado pie a tales sentimientos. Se sentía incómodo siendo objeto de atención de la joven; tanto por su manera de ser, como porque Naruto siempre decía lo mucho que le gustaba. Cansado por la insistencia de Sakura, decidió ser claro con ella.

—No lo entiendes, Sakura —le dijo un día, sus ojos negros le miraban con dureza—. Deberías estar con alguien más. No deberías fijarte en mí. Hay mejores personas en el mundo.

—¿Cómo quién? ¿ Naruto? —preguntó sarcástica.

—¡Sí, carajo! ¡Como Naruto! —le gritó, perdiendo la cordura— ¿No puedes ver que Naruto es…? Naruto es… Naruto. Es bueno, es la humanidad que perdí. Y te quiere.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti.

Nadie podía quitarle aquél yugo a su corazón. La carga pesada que significaba querer a un hombre así, _tan Sasuke_ , tan lleno de tristeza y melancolía. Sakura sabía que estaba siendo tonta, que no podía dejar que sus sentimientos le nublaran la cabeza, sabía que no era prudente y que lo mejor sería hacerle caso e intentarlo con el rubio, o con alguien que no fuera él. Pero el simple hecho de pensar en olvidarlo le hería. Quería curarlo, quería darle una razón para vivir. Quería salir adelante con Sasuke y reparar su corazón.

—Tú no quieres a Sasuke, quieres a un cachorro herido. No lo entiendes, Sakura —le advirtió Naruto cuando la joven le dijo que dejaría la universidad y se casaría—, Sasuke…

—¿Crees que me va a lastimar?

Los orbes azules y desesperados de Naruto le encogieron el alma.

—Creo que ambos saldrán lastimados. Sasuke no está pensando con claridad. Lo conozco, no es normal que esté haciendo esto.

No volvieron a hablar en ocho años, aunque Sakura sabía que Sasuke frecuentaba a Naruto y le pedía favores. La complicidad con que se trataban le daba miedo y vergüenza. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que el rubio conocía mejor a su esposo que ella. Los momentos difíciles se volvieron pronto en tormentas, y las tormentas en huracanes. No podía salvarlo. No sabía entrar en su corazón.

…

Aún era tiempo de lluvias, pero eso no impidió que Sakura llegara al trabajo enfadada y con un bate de béisbol. Al verla entrar empapada, Kakuzu arrugó la nariz y estaba por decirle que se secara en otro lugar, cuando la mujer estampó el bate contra una vitrina de muñecas. Se cayeron desgajadas y Kakuzu sorprendido corrió hacia Sakura. Le arrebató el palo antes de que lo estrellara contra los relojes antiguos y la abrazó por la espalda, impidiéndole que siguiera destrozando su negocio.

—¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Sarada no puede trabajar aquí! —gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre. Sentía la respiración pesada de Kakuzu sobre su oreja, por alguna razón temió que la mordiera.

—Si no te calmas, llamaré a Hidan y le diré dónde está tu preciosa niña.

Sakura se revolvió incómoda, queriendo soltarse a llorar, alcanzó a patear a Kakuzu en la rodilla y se desplomó sobre los pedazos de porcelana. Kakuzu soltó maldiciones y golpeó enfadado el muro de concreto para después llamar a alguien. Sakura no lo escuchó, sintiéndose traicionada y tonta. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que un criminal mantendría su palabra?

—Vamos —gruñó Kakuzu cuando un hombre arribó al negocio. Sakura entendió que se trataba de alguien que limpiaría el desastre.

Se levantó; sintiendo las rodillas sangrar pero decidida a mantener su dignidad intacta. Le siguió de mala gana y precavida. No aceptaría nada que pusiera en peligro a su hija.

—Siéntate, idiota —dijo Kakuzu cerrando con llave su despacho. El olor a billetes y a tinta mareó a la mujer. Quizá era porque la adrenalina estaba bajando.

—Quiero una buena explicación, Kakuzu. Quiero que arregles esto, si no quieres que renuncie y vaya con la policía —amenazó sin pensar. Le fastidiaba no tener tantos contactos como ese hombre. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando de tú.

—Destruiste un montón de cosas valiosas, Sakura. No creas que haciéndote la valiente vas a salir de esta.

Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a buscar en un archivero. Ella tomó un pañuelo del escritorio y lo pasó sobre sus rodillas. La mano le temblaba, más enfadada que nerviosa. Había descubierto que Sarada trabajaba para Kakuzu aquella mañana, cuando vio un paquete de tarjetas y un fajo de billetes —presuntamente para comprar café— en la mochila de su hija. Ni siquiera se había parado a hablar con ella, salió tan pronto como pudo hacia su trabajo.

—Nada es casualidad, Sakura. Creo que de alguna u otra forma terminaríamos conociéndonos. No es algo que me agrade en particular, pero por alguna razón tenía que ser así. Tal vez estás maldita.

La voz de Kakuzu hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío sobre la espalda. Cuando se giró hacia ella pudo ver con más claridad el fantasma sobre sus ojos negros y las cicatrices en su rostro.

—Eres muy estúpida si crees que tuviste suerte al entrar en esta tienda. Eres muy ingenua si crees que te contraté al azar. Hay gente que dice que nunca olvida una cara —dijo Kakuzu al tiempo que dejaba caer una carpeta abierta frente a Sakura—, yo no soy así.

La carpeta contenía un montón de documentos, todos eran contratos. El papel que su jefe le estaba dejando ver, era un escrito de un par de párrafos con las firmas de Sasuke y Kakuzu estampadas al final. En el borde superior izquierdo, adjuntada con una grapa, estaba la foto de Sakura con una Sarada de cinco años de edad. La mujer se sorprendió, y leyó sin aliento lo que estaba frente a ella. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y miró a Kakuzu sin entender.

—Yo nunca olvido una deuda.

* * *

Hola estrellitas.

Estoy muy emocionada. El capítulo trae cosas muy novedosas. Primero; vemos cómo se conocen Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. Vemos un poco sobre la relación que llevaban, y cómo Sakura jamás pudo conocer por completo a su esposo. Y ahora sobre lo último; ¿cuáles son sus teorías? Me encantará conocerlas. ¿Cuál es la deuda que Kakuzu no ha olvidado? :3

Hasta luego, esperaré sus reviews muy feliz. Errores, dedazos, etc, no duden en decirlo.

P.D: ¿Ustedes creen que Sakura entraría con un bate a destrozar el negocio por venganza? Yo sí. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¿Por qué entró a aquél local a pedir trabajo? Pudo entrar a cualquier otro lugar. El mundo estaba lleno de negocios, de caminos, ciudades, avenidas. Y entre todos ellos, tuvo que encontrarse con él. Quizá sí estaba maldita, quizá merecía saber. El conocimiento era doloroso. Era una cicatriz que no dejaba de doler, porque entender lo que había pasado y el cómo Kakuzu y Sasuke estaban relacionados no la hacía sentir mucho mejor, ni más aliviada.

—¿De quién es el bate?

Sakura miró por segundos a su jefe, quien observaba el objeto recargado en la pared. Supo que su tono irritado era a causa de la colección de muñecas que había roto. La mujer no tenía ganas de hablarle, apenas habían dejado el despacho, y todavía no aclaraba todas sus dudas. Sin embargo, ahora tenía información valiosa; las punzadas de miedo en el corazón no dejaban que se tranquilizara. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil? La mayoría de personas no tienen que lidiar con aquellas cosas, tienen empleos normales, familias normales. Sakura quisiera ser una más del montón. Trabajar en el hospital con Tsunade, salir a almorzar los domingos sin temor a que escupieran su comida. Quería ser libre y darle la mejor vida a Sarada. Que nadie la hiriera; ni siquiera el sol.

—De algún vecino, lo dejaron olvidado en el portón.

El día transcurría tranquilo. Apenas algunas personas pasaban a curiosear el lugar, atraídos por la belleza de lo antiguo. Un hombre compró una caja musical para su hija y un brazalete para su esposa, una joven apenas unos años mayor que Sarada vendió una pintura al óleo, y un par de niños entraron a mirar una colección de libros sobre dragones. A Kakuzu le desagradaba que los niños entraran a su negocio; aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Sakura lo sabía, por eso les vigilaba de cerca, esperando que no rompieran nada. Cuando se fueron, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Para qué te sirven los contratos? No es como si pudieras demandarme por incumplimiento. Haces cosas ilegales todo el tiempo —razonó Sakura recordando el papel que había firmado hacía algunos días, cuando golpeó a aquél padre de familia.

Le dio escalofríos al pensar en lo que diría Naruto si supiera que había firmado algo sin leerlo bien, y sin su supervisión. El contrato sólo hablaba de la participación de Sakura como médico a cambio de un sueldo y la protección de Kakuzu y sus socios para ella y su hija. Decía de manera muy clara que Sakura no haría más que desempeñar sus conocimientos medicinales y que no tenía acceso a ningún tipo de información sobre sus pacientes, sus deudas, ni la causa de sus heridas.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —contestó desinteresado en la molestia de Sakura—. Tienes razón en que no podría demandarte. A estas alturas sabes qué es lo que pasa cuando no cumplen su parte del trato.

—Obviaste a Sarada a propósito.

—Sarada no está involucrada, ni siquiera sabe que trabajas como mi médico. Déjalo ir, Sakura. Así podré vigilarla más de cerca.

A Sakura le costó no sentirse como un peón en un juego de ajedrez. Si algo había aprendido, era dudar de las apariencias. Kakuzu era un hombre duro y peligroso, aunque parecía que estaba bien confiar en él, ella no quería arriesgarse.

—¿Vas a protegernos? ¿En serio?

Sus palabras habían salido como susurros. Kakuzu alzó la vista, encontrando a Sakura frente a su escritorio con la frente arrugada y las manos apretadas. El vendaje de sus rodillas era tan blanco que llegó a creer que las heridas que ocultaban eran inexistentes. Los amuletos colgados del techo se movían ligeramente. Sintió los dedos vacíos y decidió tomar un cigarrillo.

—Escúchame bien, mujer, porque será la única vez que te lo diga. Si tengo que repetirlo, te cobraré. No me importa la lealtad, ni cosas estúpidas como la amistad, o el amor. El dinero es lo único sincero en este mundo, es lo único en lo que creo. Te dije que soy un hombre de palabra, y mi palabra vale oro. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Mientras puedas pagarla, mi protección será tuya.

—Pero yo no te estoy pagando —refutó procesando lo que su jefe acababa de decir.

Kakuzu echó el humo fuera, queriendo revisar el cabello rosa para ver si era verdad lo que Sakura alegaba; que era natural.

A veces sentía esos impulsos; quería saber más sobre ella, mirar dentro de su mente y entender por qué se comportaba así. No es que Sakura fuese especialmente difícil de leer; la mujer era como un libro abierto en ocasiones, tan transparente que agobiaba. Sakura no estaba hecha para ocultarse. Demasiado bocona y agresiva, demasiado exasperante. Llamaba la atención de inmediato. No le gustaba.

 _Y ese cabello de chicle, ¿por qué no lo tiñe?_

—Depende de la perspectiva —dijo volviendo su mirada a su libro de cuentas. Sakura no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

…

A Sakura le faltaba fe. Sarada lo sabía porque se preocupaba demasiado por ella, y por su nuevo trabajo. Pero Sarada se sentía bien yendo en bicicleta a todos lados. Había pasado por tres negocios a dejar café y tarjetas, e incluso había ido a casa de una mujer quien le ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja y le mandó saludos a Kakuzu. La mujer parecía ser un ama de casa común y corriente, le dio una caja de madera y la despidió con una gran sonrisa. El trabajo no sólo la hacía sentir útil; también sentía que era una chica normal, aunque eso no fuera cierto. Sakura podía ser sobreprotectora y a veces más que resguardarla, la dañaba. No era de cristal. Era fuerte, como su madre.

Le sobraban cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de la hora en que Kakuzu le había dicho que debía volver —independientemente si había terminado el trabajo o no— y paró a comprar una hamburguesa. No pudo evitar sorprenderse a ver a alguien familiar en una mesa cercana. Feliz por su suerte, se acercó y lo abrazó.

—¡Tío Naruto!

El hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego le regresó el abrazo, era evidente que también estaba sorprendido y muy feliz. Los gritos de ambos hicieron que algunos clientes los miraran mal, y entre carcajadas se sentaron.

—¡Sarada! Mírate, has crecido tanto, ¡tanto! No puedo creerlo, dattebayo, eres tan alta y tan guapa, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Ya has ordenado?

—Apenas iba a ordenar, tío. Hemos estado bien, gracias, ¿y tú? ¡No te he visto en años! Sigues igual de fuerte y hasta pareces más joven. Te queda bien el azul.

—¡Claro! —dijo entre risas— Soy un Uzumaki y nosotros no envejecemos. Pero tú me has dejado anonado, te pareces tanto a tu padre. Pero con el buen humor de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

Sarada dejó pasar el comentario sobre su padre y se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado feliz como para que su mención le arruinara la comida. Antes de que siguieran hablando, un hombre pelirrojo se sentó en la mesa, observándola de manera profunda. Lo único que Sarada quería preguntar era sobre el tatuaje en su frente. Al igual que Naruto, el pelirrojo vestía de traje, era probable que se tratara de un compañero de trabajo.

—Gaara, ella es Sarada, la hija de Sasuke, ¿verdad que se parecen? Es más guapa, claro.

Gaara asintió y le tendió la mano, de manera amable. Sarada le correspondió y le sonrió un poco tímida.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

—Llámame Gaara.

—¿Y qué haces por acá, Sarada?

—Estoy trabajando cerca, en una tienda de antigüedades. Mamá también trabaja ahí, su jefe es muy bueno.

El mesero tomó la orden de Sarada y siguieron charlando sobre su trabajo. Después de que les llevaran las hamburguesas y sus bebidas, Naruto también le habló un poco sobre su trabajo, sabiendo que Sarada quería ser abogada algún día. Hacía unos cinco años que no habían hablado, y se pusieron al tanto de manera atropellada. Gaara intervenía en algunas ocasiones; mostrando especial atención a lo que Sarada decía sobre el jefe de su madre.

—Si Sasuke te viera, estaría orgulloso de ti, de que le ayudes a tu madre. ¿Recuerdas cuando los tres íbamos al parque? Eras tan pequeña y Sasuke te vigilaba como un halcón. Ojalá volvieran esos tiempos, ¿verdad?

Sarada asintió, sin saber por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al hablar de su papá, y sin entender cómo es que le hacía feliz recordarlo empujando de su columpio, y mirando mal a los niños que la molestaban. Sarada no entendía por qué lo amaba tanto. Por qué a pesar de todo —de la tragedia, la sangre, el viento frío bajo sus pies descalzos y Sakura luchando contra las lágrimas en medio de la cocina con el teléfono descolgado—, su padre seguía causándole tanto cariño. No podía desecharlo de su corazón. Y la verdad es que —muy dentro de su alma— tampoco quería hacerlo.

—Debo irme, tío Naruto, espero verte otra vez. ¿Quieres que apunte el teléfono de casa?

—¡Sí, también su dirección para visitarlas! Le dije mil veces a Sakura que podía ayudarle a conseguir un buen lugar, pero no quiso.

—Ni siquiera deja que la abuela Tsunade nos mande dinero. Mamá es muy orgullosa.

Al terminar de anotar los datos, recogió su mochila, revisando que todo estuviera bien, y se despidió de ambos. Gaara no dejó que pagara por su hamburguesa y ella le agradeció feliz.

…

—¿Tomaste clases de boxeo?

—De lima-lama, hace años de eso —dijo sin prestarle demasiada atención. Ya habían cerrado y la lluvia arreciaba fuera. Al menos sabía que Sarada ya estaba en casa; una preocupación menos—. ¿Por qué?

Kakuzu no la escuchó; o sólo no quiso contestarle. La escena se le antojaba familiar, de una manera curiosa. Recordó su sueño y un escalofrío la recorrió. Sakura se enfadó. No necesitaba más de Kakuzu que lo que tenía ahora, no quería involucrarse de manera sentimental con él, ni con nadie. Estaba bien así. No quería volver a depender de nadie.

La lluvia comenzaba a menguar, y Sakura tomó su abrigo, decidida a irse. Aún estaba un poco húmedo por la lluvia de la mañana, pero aguantaría el recorrido hacia su casa. Sin decir una palabra, llevó a Kakuzu la taza de té que le había ofrecido más temprano. Creyó ilusa que se trataba de una muestra de cortesía; hecho que el hombre aclaró de inmediato.

—Es té medicinal, no quiero que te enfermes por imprudente y faltes al trabajo. Toma unas pastillas. Es una orden.

La mujer le había obedecido a regañadientes.

Dejó la taza en el escritorio de su jefe y agradeció, antes de que se girara, Kakuzu le ofreció un paraguas sin mediar palabra. Sakura lo tomó y volvió a agradecerle antes de irse. Tan sólo quería llegar a casa y darse un baño. Las calles no eran especialmente peligrosas; al contrario, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar rápido y sin mirar a la cara a nadie. Después de muchos años, todavía la reconocían y murmuraban a sus espaldas, le afectaba más de lo que debería. Pero esa tarde decidió ir mirando las vitrinas y los negocios. Sarada desde hacía tiempo que le había dicho que necesitaba un par de zapatillas deportivas para la escuela y lo recordó al mirar un par en un aparador lujoso. Decidió entrar y comprarlas.

…

Al día siguiente, el par blanco de zapatillas le esperaban en la mesa de la cocina. Sakura tiró un poco de café al sentir el abrazo de Sarada repentino.

—¡Gracias mamá! Las cuidaré mucho, lo prometo.

—Eso espero. Ve a peinarte, se nos hará tarde.

Hace tanto que no se sentían tan felices.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues no, aún no puedo aclararles nada, o no mucho, pero espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Espero que hayan notado cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo: Sakura tomó lecciones de lima-lama (?). Creo que Sakura es una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de sus errores, hace lo que cree necesario. Que puede ser orgullosa y algo terca, y que ama a Sarada y no desea involucrarse sentimentalmente porque ha tenido una mala experiencia. Y creo que es necesario que sepan que los seres humanos **estamos llenos de claroscuros, hay luz y oscuridad en cada uno de nosotros.**

He cambiado la foto de portada por unos converse. En capítulos anteriores he hablado un poco sobre los tenis, en el primer capítulo los menciona Sarada, luego se vuelve a hablar de ellos cuando Sarada mira su reflejo pensando que ve a Sasuke. Y ahora de nuevo al final. Al final (espero) tendrá más sentido. No es la gran cosa, pero... Bueno. xD

En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido Naruto en este episodio? ¿Tienen alguna idea sobre la relación entre Kakuzu y Sasuke? ¿Gaara fue introducido sólo porque es mi personaje favorito? ¿Kakuzu suele prestar paraguas a todo el mundo? (Crimela, sé que me adoras, perdón por tardar con el romance). ¡Algunos me han preguntado sobre Sasuke y su pasado! Todavía no está todo dicho. Dejen su review, críticas, dedazos, errores, ya saben. Sin pena.

Besos y abrazos para todos.


End file.
